failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Failboat (Miitopia)
Failboat is Failboat/Daniel's self-insert character from the Miitopia series. He is the protagonist of the Miitopia series, debuting in the finale of Season 1 of Mii Making and the first episode of Miitopia. History (Lore) Greenhorne (Episodes 1-7) Failboat is an adventurer from places unknown. He initially wandered alone aimlessly until he witnessed a face drop onto a Rock Moth. Failboat ran away from the monster and eventually came across the town of Greenhorne. After getting to know the townspeople, Failboat watched the Dark Lord Hank appear and steal faces from some of the citizens of Greenhorne. Failboat received an antique charm from Palutena, a worried mother in the Miitopia universe. While searching for, her son, Robin,'s lost face, Failboat encountered Hank again but failed to retrieve Robin's face. Instead, Hank placed the face on a yellow slime and set Mini Robin Slime/Blobin to attack Failboat. However, the antique charm/family heirloom began to glow, releasing the guardian spirit, Kronkui. Kronkui then bestowed the awesome power of the kahuna to give Failboat a job/class. Failboat became a Pop Star (Male) in the 1st episode and defeated Blobin in a close match, freeing Robin's face. Note: After this point, Daniel learns of the Mii Cast option and shuffles the citizens of Greenhorne (Palutena is replaced with Warino and Robin is replaced with Moom) Back at Greenhorne, Kronkui commissioned Failboat to go defeat the Dark Lord Hank (not giving him a say in the process). However, Failboat eventually finds himself outnumbered by Rock Moths and Kronkui ends up summoning Failboat's first ally, Simple Bob. The two defeat their enemies and continue traveling, sharing an HP banana Simple Bob found on the way. After rescuing Bob Loss' face, they were joined by Smuk at the inn. The next day, they came across Hank, who mocked them and was about to obliterate them when the Great Sage Kazoo Man interfered, causing Hank to retreat. When trying to get into the castle to speak to the king. The serious guard, Goofy, turned them away, forcing Failboat and friends to go searching for the rest of the Greenhorne people's faces. After some adventuring, Failboat met Erica at another inn, where she joins the party. The next day, they encountered Dark Lord Hank, who deemed them too pathetic to finish off and has them fight Imp Paul. After defeating Imp Paul and returning Paul's face, Failboat and his team entered the Strange Grove to rescue Sharc-Chan and succeed. After saving Tim Rob Ed's face from the Rocky monster, the Dubious Mayor Sid asked Failboat to go after Hank and gives him a letter of introduction for the king. Goofy allowed the team past after he saw the letter and Failboat and his friends gained an audience with the King of Greenhorne, Geegee. However, the king didn't believe them when Failboat told him about the Dark Lord's attack. Geegee's face was then stolen by the Dark Lord and placed somewhere in Wayward Woods, which Failboat and friends pursued and rescued from the Geegee Golem. After returning King Geegee's face to him, Failboat and friends met the princess, (actually Prince Etce) and warned him about the Dark Lord Hank. Worried, Etce then asked Failboat to check on his childhood friend, Joji, a besmirched noble son currently residing in Greenshorne. Back in Greenshorne, Warino told Failboat that Moom had gone missing. While searching for Moom, Failboat found an injured Joji, who told him to save Moom from some goblins. Failboat and the crew do so easily and then Failboat brought to Joji up to speed about the situation before he and the party returned to Prince Etce. King Geegee then asked Failboat to escort Prince Etce's betrothed to the castle and the team head to the Arid Frontier. Failboat and his friends escorted the prince of Neksdor, Hhhhhhhhhh, to the castle (despite how annoying and frustrating he was) and witnessed Joji and Prince Hhhhhhhhhh fighting over Prince Etce. King Geegee asked Failboat to find a calming fruit to settle the two of them down but when Failboat found and returned with it, he found that the castle had been taken over and Prince Etce's face had been taken to Nightmare Tower. Failboat and his team witness Joji getting curb stomped by General Etce and take him out, thus freeing Prince Etce's face. Dark Lord Hank fled to the East but the squad took a brief (budget) vacation before returning to Greenhorne Castle to get their reward. Joji and Etce get permission to be together and the squad head to Neksdor. Neksdor (Episodes 8-13) While the party was sleeping, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica away. The Dark Lord also placed a curse on Failboat and sealed away his powers. Thankfully, Kronkui granted Failboat a new job and Failboat became a cat. Failboat was then visited by Deko at the next inn and Deko joined his party. Before they headed further East, Deko asked Failboat to pay for his armour and Failboat did begrudgingly. Failboat then met Kazoo Man, who asked him to be careful and be on the lookout for a magic lamp. Shortly after, Chi joined the party and they met the reoccurring NPC characters, Quizmaster Aang and the wandering gourmet, Terminator. Failboat also saw Prince Hhhhhhhhhh, who shoved Skoop's magic lamp into his hands. The party then arrived in Neksdor Town and explored the area. In the town, the rambling old man, Dry bone, told them about Skoop's backstory and the Great Sage Kazoo Man sucked him into a magic lamp. The desert celebrity, Jessica R hired Failboat and his friends to get her gold back from Skoop's hideout. Note: After this point, Daniel shuffles the citizens of Neksdor (Dry bone is replaced with Lil Gideon and Jessica R is replaced with Muffet) In Wetland Way's first inn, Failboat met Lanc and had him join the team. Deeper in the Wetland, the group runs into Kazoo Man again and the groups share information about Skoop and how to seal him back in the lamp. In the Underground Maze, the team fought a minotaur and recovered the mysterious jewel to enter Skoop's lair. Failboat threatens to suck Skoop into the lamp using the incantation (Skoop's name). After making good with his threats, Skoop returns the treasure to the people of Neksdor. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord Hank steals the peoples' faces and Skoop's face. They headed to The Great Pyramid to find the Dark Lord Hank but are continually defeated by the "SaMona Lisa" painting. Needing to train, the team went to the Wayward Cave to find Muffet's face and to the desert where Waluigi's face was. After defeating Muffet's painting and the Waluigi Cobra, the group returned to fight SaMona Lisa and freed Samus' face with their victory. Later, they rescued Sayori and Guzma from Sayori Blade and Guzma Shield. The party hit a dead end in the pyramid. As they debated where to go next, Chi's magic attuned itself to the magic of the pyramid and the cosmos, 'possessing' Chi. She told Failboat to find the door to progress before returning to normal. Each time the party recovered a face for a Neksdor town citizen, they were rewarded with a mysterious jewel. The four jewels they earned opened the door and allowed Failboat and his friends to progress. Before they arrived at the boss battle, Deko's magic attuned itself to the magic of the pyramid and the cosmos, and Deko heard a voice whisper into his ear that the Dark Lord was near. Failboat then lamented that he couldn't reach the power of the cosmos. The Dark Lord Hank taunted Failboat for a bit before he summoned the Pharaoh Skoop. The Dark Lord Hank fled East again, leaving the team to defeat Pharaoh Skoop and freed Neksdor from Dark Lord Hank's clutches. Once Skoop's face had been returned, the genie showed his gratitude by removing a pile of boulders blocking the group's path to the Realm of the Fey. Realm of the Fey (Episode 13-17) However, while the party was sleeping, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Deko, Chi, and Lanc away. The Dark Lord also placed a curse on Failboat and sealed away his powers again. After telling Failboat he got too relaxed and he screwed up, Kronkui granted Failboat a new job and Failboat became a tank. Rose joined the party and the two SOON met up with Kazoo Man. Kazoo Man commended Failboat on teaching Skoop the error of his ways and Failboat explained what had happened to the party since they last met. Kazoo Man told Failboat that the Dark Lord Hank was heading towards the Elven Retreat and the team set off to see the elves. Failboat came across an injured elf who told him that the Dark Lord heading towards the Elven Retreat. The injured elf also told them about the Fab Fairies (Navi, Daisy, and t o a d) who were the guardians of the Elven Retreat. Failboat and Rose entered the Elven Retreat and were getting to know the residents when suddenly t o a d ran in, panicking about their older sisters being taken by the Dark Lord Hank's monsters. t o a d then joined the party and they set out to Citrus Cave to rescue Daisy. On the way, they met Pirahnyawn, who joined their party. The group entered Citrus Cave and rescue Daisy. Inside, Failboat found a mysterious liquid and drank it despite Pirahnyawn's warnings, which temporarily turned him into a monster [1]. Also, t o a d explained how the Fab Fairies made the Dark Lord Hank fled: they screamed very loudly at him. The group opened up a gate using the mysterious tablet they got from the explorer, Captain Hook, and faced Arachnodaisy. Daisy's face was returned and she joined the party in place of t o a d, who was told to go back and protect the elven retreat. Together, the team set off for Bigg Forest in search for Navi's face. In the first inn of Bigg Forest, Failboat met Joker, who joined the party. While Failboat was wondering aloud where the Dark Lord Hank was, Daisy guessed that he had fled to to the top of a volcano in the east where his palace was. Further into the forest, Daisy explained that the gates to the East were sealed by powerful magic, and that the three Fab Fairies can remove it together once Failboat and the party rescue everyone. The group then encountered the Navi Owl, a combination of Legend of Zelda Characters, and rescued Navi's face from the owl. The party then travelled to the East gate where the Fab fairies broke the seal with their dance. However, on the other side of the gate was the Dark Lord Hank, who mocked the fairies for opening the gate for him. The Dark Lord Hank then stole t o a d's face as well as the Elven Retreat's residents' faces, prompting Navi to temporarily join the party. The group rescued the faces of the Fab fairy fans: Batman, Robin and Plankton and received a Fey Jewel in return. As they continued on, Navi and Failboat discussed where the Dark Lord Hank had gone. Navi confirmed what Daisy had said: that the Dark Lord was in his castle on top of the volcano off to the East and they couldn't proceed due to magic blocking the path to the castle. The group then rescued Kanna's face from the Kanna Slime and retrieve another Fey Jewel. Navi lamented about the fact that after Failboat was done with saving the Realm of the Fey, he and the others would be leaving after the Dark Lord Hank. However, she gave Failboat and the others her blessings and they continued to look for the other elves' faces. After defeating Butterfly Marie, the group gained the last Fey Jewel they needed to open the gate in Lotus Lake. Karkaton (Episode 18-21) He then returned to being a cat Personality Being a self-insert of Daniel, Failboat shares many of his likes, dislikes, and hobbies. In Miitopia, he has the 'Energetic' personality and often is wearing/associated with yellow. He has a tendency to overthink things as indicated by his inner thoughts during travel screens. Failboat is quite positive and cheery but also tends to be blissfully unaware of things below surface level, such as Erica's annoyed undertones during their talk about trees [2]. However, he is capable of dark jokes, most prominently seen when he joked to Simple Bob they should grow lots of calming fruit so no one could oppose them and they could become benevolent overlords of the world [3]. He's also brutally honest at times, telling Deko he's not cool and that he almost tripped over himself three times. [4] Failboat runs good support not only for battle but also for his team, shown by how he quickly resolves an ongoing fight between Simple Bob and Erica by talking to them and knowing how to coerce Erica into finding Prince Hhhhhhhhhh [5]. Failboat also is friends with and expresses admiration for the Great Sage Kazoo Man on multiple occasions, fawning over him with Simple Bob. Failboat doesn't enjoy being gossiped about and punished Lanc for gossiping about him to Chi by forcing him to clean their shared room [6]. Failboat has a strong love for HP bananas, often finding and eating them off the ground or neglecting to buy armour/weapons to buy them. It's gotten to the point where Daniel has often commented that he needs help with his addiction. However, he also has an unnatural fear of sandwiches [7]. Failboat also loves sitting on cacti (the acupuncture restoring his health and Failboat commenting it feels good) much to Daniel's dismay. He bonds over this with Deko. Trivia * As the protagonist, Failboat is the only Mii in the party that has not lost his face outside of battle. * The only time Failboat has lost his face was in the battle with Dark Lord Hank. * He is also the only Mii that Daniel has not swapped out of the main party ** Back when Daniel felt he had to feed a character something every day, Failboat was often the one to miss out on food. * Failboat initially was a male pop star because he had a microphone, reflecting how Daniel was doing live commentary. * As a pop star, Failboat sings his voice kills monsters ** His screech is Failboat and/or Daniel singing Friday by Rebecca Black, a running joke on the channel. * When his heart is dipped in darkness, Failboat produces Fortnite videos * Failboat's highest relationship is with Erica, who share a level 15 relationship as of episode 27 * Like many of Daniel's Miis, Failboat drinks out of his chin due to the high placement of his Miis' mouths. * Failboat's war cry 'CHUG' originated in episode 9 ** 'Chug' being the thing the chat chants when Daniel is drinking water * Before 'C R O S S C H U G' was determined as Failboat's catchphrase in episode 10, 'Boi Bop' was considered to be Failboat's war cry. ** From episode 13 onwards, while Failboat was a Tank, his war cry became 'shot P U T' * Failboat, Deko, Chi and Lanc are the party most irresponsible with money ** In part, this was because the team was insane from not eating in a few days * Failboat ate Deko's birthday cake on his birthday in episode 12 ** He got another for Deko in the next episode * As a tank, he's sometimes referred to as Failbot ** As a tank, Failboat would get super hyped when the tank skill 'Wild Shot' got a "clean shot" *** "Wild shot" is a Miitopia Tank skill which has a chance of hurting allies and causing fights within the party. * Failboat loves the taste of tomatoes, as seen in the fight with the tomato bros, Robin, Batman and Plankton. Category:Characters